Talk:Bruce Banner (Earth-1610)
Full name Is his full name Robert Bruce Banner in the Ultimate universe, or just Bruce Banner?--Stature 06:24, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :Pretty sure it's just Bruce Banner in the Ultimate Universe. :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 16:20, 22 July 2008 (UTC) ::Is there a source for this claim? Is there any comic where he's referred as Robert? ::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 23:00, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: no, and I read the entire Ultimate Universe when it was good. Barruca (talk) 23:10, January 13, 2013 (UTC) transformation via How does he transform? I know that in Earth-616 he transformed by getting angry or increasing his adrenaline, but is that still true for this version? Kingofdanerds 18:05, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :"Bruce Banner had a tough childhood. His father, Brian Banner was disgraced by the meek, bookish, Bruce. His mother,Rebecca, tried to protect poor Bruce the best she could. Brian only was more paranoid when he learned that his son was gifted with superior intellect. One time Brian was so enraged that he almost killed Bruce, fortunately, Rebecca got in the way and tried to calm Brain down. Brian was so angry that he accidently killed Rebecca in a fit of rage. Brian ran out the door and was never seen or heard from again. Bruce then went to live with some unknown relative until college. A easy target for bullies Bruce was always framed for mess ups that he never did. When at his Ivy League college, Bruce met the love of his life, Betty Ross, and they began to date. Sadly Betty's father, General Thaddeus E. Ross had other ideas with his Daughters relationship. Seeing what of a genius Bruce was, General Ross got Bruce out of college early and offered him a job as one of the lead scientists at his military base, Bruce gladly took this offer. Bruce began to work at the Generals Top Secret military base in New Mexico with a handful of other scientists working on a bomb the could wipe out all of the terrorists that might threaten America. Even though he had almost made a device that could make global peace, Bruce had problems. General Ross called Banner a "Weak, spineless, fool" and disproved of his contact with Betty. It could be possible that Ross located an inner rage that was triggered when he became the Hulk. Banner then left the team and the bomb was never finished, Bruce also lost touch with Betty." ::This sounds a lot like the Earth-616 Hulk. Just making sure, do they have the same backstory?--Max 12:36, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Name I was re-reading Ultimates 2 #1 and realized in the second-to-last page his name is given as "Robert Bruce Banner" by a reporter (I was also surprised I hadn't caught that before). :--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 20:39, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :I guess that's good enough to have the page moved to "Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1610)". :KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 13:25, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Power Grid As found in the handbook, (as Hulk)- Intelligence-1, Strength-7, Speed-3, Durability-6, Energy Projection-1, Fighting Skills-2--Marvelous25 (talk) 17:33, July 14, 2019 (UTC)